OPERATION ROSE
by cassicandiful
Summary: Some new operatives are giving a hassle to harvey FIRST FANFIC
1. the new girls

Processing operation...50%...100%  
R.O.S.E  
Really new  
Ops  
See  
Equation

_cass's pov_  
natailia ,Suzy ,and I had been waiting for this day our entire  
life... The kids next door. "O...my...god!" nat yelled as she saw the  
moon base "nat you've seen this before re-mem-ber" said suzy an I. As  
we walked past the photo wall there was a pic of numbuh 1 and Chad  
"hey who's that?" I asked. "Thats numbuh 1 dimmwit" said a boy with  
the name 363. "HEY DONT TALK LIKE THAT TO MY SIS! Just cuz were recruits don't mean  
were stupid!" Natalia partly yelled. "Uh oh you made her mad" said  
Suzy backing away slowly accidently bushing up aginst Harvey."DON'T  
TOUCH ME, DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!""Wow," Cass said "I guess Nat wasn't the only one with issues"  
_Control room_  
"Aye, you cruddy boys gotta see THIS." Fanny said while staring at a  
camera screen.

**-after five minutes- **

"hey numbuh 86 it looks like the fight's gonna get serious." said  
Nubuh 60 worried pointing at the screen. "Aye your right at least your smart unlike some of those ere cruddy boys, SOMEONE GET 362 ON THE PHONE"  
_Cass's POV_  
" Oh dear love for all that is poptarts" I said while holding back  
Natalia "SOLIDERS,"yelled numbuh 362 ,we all turned and saluted and  
replied "SIR YES SIR" "umm numbuh 362," Suzy asked slowly. "Yes… Numbuh242?" said Rachel slowly. "umm should I let go of you brother he looks like he's gonna spaz out?" "Sure" Said Rachel. "But, both of you, Natalia and Harvey, don't kill each other. Honestly. We need all the operatives we can get. So it's time to kiss and make up." Natalia and Suzy hugged Harvey. He screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME!" When the two girls let go Kuki came up with a hug-a-lot rainbow monkey with real 'care and share sighing' (lol) "ITS HUG-A-LOT DAY YAYYYY" screamed numbuh 3 happily, then she hugged Harvey. "Uh oh" said numbuh 3 Harvey trembled...Then he passed out.

**A/N**

**Cass: sooo whaddya think**

**Natalia: I'm gonna kill that kid…**

**Wally: While you're at it can you kill ace as well**

**Kuki: Numbuh 4 you haven't gotten your hug yet *hugs***

**Wally: *faints***

**Suzy: I think Harvey's kinda cute…**

***DUN DUN DUN***

**Suzy: Thank god he's passed out…**

**Cass: O.o oook then R&R plz! And gimme some bacon and poptarts**

**Suzy: GET ME SOME CHERRY ONES**


	2. mornin textin

**Mornin' texin'**

**Cass: Heyyyyy (:**

**Suzy: Hey do you kno if Harvey is out of the hospital yet **

**Cass: Idk ask Rachel or even better become a KND nurse ;) **

**Suzy: I think I will :3**

_Harvey's POV_

_I passed out thanks to everyone hugging me *sniff sniff* do I smell cherry poptarts?_

"**He's right now in a deep REM sleep, I'd let you stay longer ,until he wakes up ,but KND hospital has rules ,but if you want boss I can hack the computer." Said a girl who sounded oddly familiar. "It's ok Suzy I mean****… Numbuh 242"**** "Now Numbuh 362 you have to go soon but I'll give you a moment with your brother" Said Suzy. "Thank you numbuh 242." Said Rachel.**

_Great lil miss hyper pop-tart hugs is my nurse…_

"**Hey bro…"Rachel said while sitting next to the KND hospital bed ruffling though his hair.**

_Don't touch me!_

"**You're probably wondering why numbuh 242 is your nurse… Well Sector W, V, and Q went on a mission in Europe…and well it's a long story."**

_Suzy's POV_

_As I was sitting outside of Harvey's KND hospital room one of the nurses came up to me…_

"Numbuh 242 if you have any visitors you need to tell them to go…" said the nurse

"Okay dokay articokie" I said. Then quietly knocked on the door…

_Harvey's POV_

_As the long story I was hearing in my sleep was just getting good there was a knock on the door._

"**Umm Numbuh 362 you have to go now…it's lunchtime."Said Suzy uneasily. "ok then soldier"**

_As soon as I heard the door close I had heard a long boom in the wall I instantly woke up._

"OHMYGOD!"I said while staring at Numbuh 242 who had pinned Chad to the ground. "Quick question is this guy a good guy or bad guy?" Said Numbuh 242 Blondly. "BAD GUY!" I yelled "k then CALL NUMBUH 86…" "OK WHO IS THIS GUY" "I am the best there is-" Numbuh 242 punched Chad knocking him out and said "Was"

_Fanny's pov_

"OK YE CRUDDY BOY GOTTA TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" then Harvey pointed

At numbuh 242 who had a M.U.S.K.E.T aimed at a knocked out Chad…

**A/N**

**Cass: WHOA what a twist**

**Suzy: hey don't tick me off -points at Chad-**

**Cass: hey nobody has told us 'bout him**

**Rachel: here I will**

**Rachel: -whispers to Cass, Suzy, and Natalia-**

**Nat, Cass, and Suzy: WHOA**

**Cass: yet another twist**

**Cass: R&R plz **


	3. A hurt shoulder and heart

**A/N**

**Cass: heyy, **

**Cass: nobody else is coming**

**Cass: natalia is taking a nap**

**Cass: and Suzy hurt her shoulder by beating up you know who**

**Cass: HEY NATALIA I HAVE ANOTHER PERSON FOR YOUR KILL LIST**

**Cass: Enjoy**

_Cass's POV_

"NUMBUH 2 GET ME TO MOON BASE NOW THERE'S A READING THAT CHAD IS IN THE KND HOSPITAL" I yelled. "NUMBUH 244 WHY ARE TELLING NUMBUH 2 TO GET THE SCAMPER!" Asked numbuh 1. "Chad, THATS WHAT!" I said running to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R

_Suzy's POV_

"owww! my shoulder hurts" I said while holding down chad who had woken up after he dislocated my shoulder "NUMBUH 363,86" I yelled "L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E!" They nodded let go of Chad quickly and planted three L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E's. "Harvey, can you help me relocate my shoulder?" I asked "Sure" said Harvey. "Here, ready?" "Yup"I said slowly

_Harvey's POV_

Putting both hands on her shoulder to fix Suzy's shoulder he felt a spark ,No not a regular electrical spark ,like a love shock... _whoa whoa back to reality._"ok one...two..." he pushed her shoulder back into place "OWW!"Suzy Yelped in pain, and hugged Harvey in pain. "DONT...TOUCH...ME." I Yelled. She looked up starting to cry and walked away._Oh crud..._

_Cass's POV _

When I got to moon base I saw my bffae (best friend forever and ever) Suzy crying."COCO" I yelled running after her.

_Suzy's POV _

"What! WHAT!" I Said angerly "oh sorry I didnt notice it was you Cass" I said after calming down. "It's j-j-just WAAAAAAAA!" _Keep it together Suz..._"You know w-w-what get some more girls for an opinion 'bout t-t-this..."

**Cass: Ok, sorry if its short but it gives more suspense**

**Suzy:WAAAA! **

**Cass: sombody get that kid...and some bacon**

**Suzy:Bacon? (*_*)**


	4. ninjas and secrets

**A/N**

**Suzy: H-h-hi**

**Suzy: im sad**

**Suzy: oh yea heres a pic I made**

**.net/fs71/i/2010/168/8/6/the_new_girls_by_**

_Cass's POV_

"Ok Nat I need you to use your spyness for me" I said hoping she won't question it "Why?" Natalia asked. "OH JUST SPY ON NUMBUH 363 FOR ME AND SUZY." I said. "Ok ok mocha I will." Natalia said."Love ya vanilly!" I Yelled "Ya watev's" Natalia said.

_Suzy's POV_

_*Cry*I helped him out, saved his life, and tried to be ni- _***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

-mumbles- "go away" *****door opens* "Oh," I said "Surpreme Leeder SIR" "I've heard some news from numbuh 86 and numbuh 60 that chad is unconious and is in arctic prison...ok they stopped eaves-droppping, I know about the shoulder, the yelp...well you know.'' she whispered "Am I in trouble?" "No, but good day solider." As Numbuh 362 left she got a call from numbuh 86, **It's ye time for a lil girl talk help, I'll get Cass and Natalia too. **

_Natalia's POV_

I was wearing a much more ninja-like outfit following Harvey thinking _once i'm done spying im gonna hug him to make him faint ,yup thats the plan._

_Harvey's POV_

"Ughh I bet she hates me," thought harvey while walking around the moonbase. "but now I can't get her out of my head grr I like I mean LIKE -LIKE her as much as I hate numbuh 1, thats a lot ,and that spark...why does it seem like someones following me?OH CRUD IM SAYING THIS OUT LOUD" Natalia comes up and smiles evily and gave Harvey a hug and he passed out...

**Cass: note to self dont hug Harvey...**

**Suzy:*reads the above* OMYBACON HE LIKES ME **


	5. tomboy's wearing rainbow monkey pj's

**Mornin' textin**

**Cass: **Hey I need your guys help

**Fanny: **y?

**Abby: **Numbuh 5 wants to kno y?

**Rachel:**ya why?

**Kuki:**ditto

**Cass: **It's Suzy she doesnt wanna go and be a nurse and is having a mental breakdown! She's like idk how to explain!help!1

**Fanny: **The teen's decomissioning can wait!

**Abby: **Numbuh 5's in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R on her way!

**Kuki:**ditto v

**Rachel: **ON MY WAY!

_Cass's POV_

_**Beep beep beep**_

When I woke up all I thought was _ugh I'm tired _until i saw natalia on the floor curled up in a ball muttering 'bout not going to the KND hospital while wearing rainbow monkey pj's wait... wait! WAIT! RAINBOW MONKEY PJ'S! SUZY NEVER WEARS RAINBOW MONKEY PJ'S! She's way too tough to wear rainbow monkey pj's! After waking up I went to Suzy on the floor and asked "Hey Coco..." "H-hey-WAA-

_**Knock knock knock**_

"COME IN YOU GUYS!"

"Ok whats the prob-" said numbuh 3 "OMG YOU LIKE RAINBOW MONKEYS TOO" "No, she's having a mental breakdown when she has a breakdown she becomes girly..." I said starting the story of Suzy's lil crush... ",But you won't tell right?" "Nope." They had all said. "Wait! 363 as in my brother?" Rachel had asked confused. "Ye-" I said slowly then being cut off by Natalia waking up saying "GOOD MORNING!" then rachel had said "Numbuh 363 is in the hospital passed out..." Then eyed Natalia who had smiled innocently."anyway so yea he's passed out, and Suzy doesn't wanna go to the KND hospital... put 2 + 2 together..."

**A/n**

**Me: sorry i was having a writers block**

**Cass: TOO BAD AND WHAT DOES RACHEL MEAN PUT 2 + 2 TOGETHER I DONT KNO BOUT MATH**

**Suzy: Somebody GET ME MY RAINBOW MONKEY!**

**Natalia: Wooow... **

**Harvey : *walks in* What the...**

**Me, Cass, & Natalia: GET OUT!**

**Harvey: Who's she *points at Cassi***

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Natalia: Deja vu**

**Suzy: Get me that RAINBOW MONKEY!**

**Me , Cass, & Natalia: Ya... you might wanna leave.**


	6. just some info 'bout the girls

Side track

loading operitives...

...loading poptarts...

DING

Natalia

age: 4 1/2

Specialities: Hand to hand combat and sleath

Sector: M

Desc: has black hair despite her sis's blonde seem innocent but has extremly loud voice ,and hen 3 the teen ninjas thought she could be a rouge agent ,but Said no and in the result they lost 2 teen ninjas...

Poptart of Choice: dark chocolate vanilla swirl custom.

Nickname: vanilla "nillys"

Numbuh: 240

Suzy

Age: 7

Specialities: Medical specialist & head of2x4 Tech

Sector: M

Desc: Though very tough and flexible when she's sad or mad she has a girlyness attack. Her main reason of discovery was when she beaten up "the intresting twin's from under the mountin." for when they were ''stalking" her when going to the movies with Kuki when she was 5.

Poptart of Choice: Cherry

Nickname: Coco

Numbuh: 242

Cass

Age: 11

Specialities: Leader of sector M, Coca-cola and root beer transporter

Sector: M

Desc: Was suzy's best friend and went to training with when she was 5 and was a bar maiden at lime rickys

Poptart of Choice: cookie dough

Nickname: Mocha

Numbuh: 244

.


	7. apology's and lizzie's

**A/n**

**Me: sorry for taking so long im kinda having a writers block**

**Me: and i added sum 3 + 4**

**Wally: TOO BAD HURRY U- huh WHAAT**

**Cass: this is coming from the guy who asked me to do his english report...and i can not reply to the second part... **

**Me:moving on...**

_Cass's POV_

"OMYGOD SUZY MY BROTHER LIKES YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD" Rachel yelled trying to tell suzy that Harvey likes her, that was until Harvey walked into the treehouse of sector M holding flowers behind his back. "Is Numbuh 242 here?" "Everyone go to my room!" I whisper yelled ,and yelled after in my room "Second door to the left!""thanks!" he yelled back

_Suzy's POV_

_oh great why does HE have to come, grr._ so she just laid back down in bed and pretended to fall asleep.

_Harvey's POV_

_Ok, let's see plan A is apologizing to her and giving her flowers and plan B is apologizing to her, giving her flowers and kiss on the cheek. _He thought while walking to her room, When he found her candy themed room she was asleep. _Looks like I cant use either of the plans._ He thought while looking at a peacefully sleeping pulling an auburn piece oh hair off her ear...**(A/N Sorry if this sounds OOC. Harvey: HEY! a guy can do wierd things while in love. Natalia: AW so sappy and lovey dovey GET ON WITH THE STORY.) **After pulling the hairs out of the way he wispered. "I'm truley sorry 'bout before but I have some flowers and when you wake up I'll be up in my room in moonbase." He put a light purple daisy in her hand and started to leave when there was a girl's scream "WHERE IS THAT BLONDIE" the girl yelled. Thats when Suzy woke up and grabbed a musket from under her pink bubble yum pillow

_Suzy's POV_

_Aww he was so sweet when he said that now who yelled that._As I had gotton up I went under my sugar babies pillow grabbed a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E and grabbed my mountin dew cell phone and called numbuh 1 "NUMBUH ONE GET YOUR 'GIRLFRIEND' LIZZIE OUT OF OUR TREEHOUSE OTHERWISE IMMA SHOVE THIS L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E UP HER PIEHOLE, thank you." **( wow... ok heres the images of the stuff ht tp:/www. /images/web/product_shot/product_shot223 ht . ht .) **once done she said "Apology accepted. Here," tossing him a gumzooka "Lizzie is so in for it " I mumbled quietly while motining Cass and Natalia to come out and look for Lizzie with her.**(Natalia : oh oh can it be my turn me:no Natalia : do you like lemonade? me: ...no? Natalia: then... MAKE IT MY TURN me: ok ok sheesh)**

_Natalia's pov_

_After suzy had motined me sis and the other girls to come out I knew what it was all about, Lizzie. That girl has been the annoyace of anyone that he knew,or even talked to numbuh 1. now shes freaking out about some girl who's blonde ,but I bet she forgot they BROKE UP, gosh I mean really a 4 and half year old should not know about this stuff..._

_Cass's pov_

_oh great how the crud did she get in..._

_no pov_

With Lizzie yelling , the operatives when thinking of a game plan, thats when Natalia had came up with a plan... soon as Lizzie went around the corner **(*cough* dirtbag *cough*) **Cass stepped up to her and said...

**A/N**

**Me: ooh CLIFFHANGER**

**Kuki: aww is there anyway we can make you go faster**

**me: yes**

**Kuki: how?**

**Me:...**

**Kuki: hello?**

**Me: rate and REVEIW !**

**Kuki: AHHHHH YOU SCARED ME**

**Kuki: *Faints***

**Me: *pokes with stick* hehehe**

**Wally: O MY GOD! WHAT HAPPEND TO KUKI**

**Me: why do you care? *pulls out cell***

**Wally: *beep beep beep* WHAT THE H-**

**Me: bye now!**


End file.
